


now take my hand and we will run away

by cseas319



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, allie would literally do anything for elle, confused elle, post ep 10, sad gfs, what happens when elle gets to talk to allie again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cseas319/pseuds/cseas319
Summary: Some sad, angsty Ellie content since there isn't really anything for them. Basically a "I love you but this isn't the right time to say it" one-shot turned into a multi-fic





	1. just breathe

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed that there's literally no Ellie (Allie x Elle) stories on here so I decided to write a short one-shot to feed you hungry gays. Enjoy and don't judge bc I wrote this is like one hour and I didn't proofread because I'm too tired to :)

“Why do you want to talk to her?”

The question made Elle stop in her tracks. She turned around to face the monster that she had been forced to call her boyfriend and stared at him, making sure she knew exactly what she needed to say in order to avoid any conflict with him and to make sure that there was no reason that he would need to punish her.

“She kept me locked up for what felt like forever when all I wanted was to get back to you. Spitting in her face wasn’t enough for me babe,” Elle internally cringed as she heard that pet-name come out of her mouth, “I need to talk to her. Let my anger out on her.”

Campbell smiled at her before caressing her face. “She almost died because of you. Don’t you remember? She came this close,” he pinched his fingers together with only a little bit of space between them, “to death. Because of you,” Campbell smiled even wider and kissed Elle’s forehead.

“That was before she arrested me.”

Campbell nodded. “Good point. You can go talk to her, but I’m going with you-”

“No,” Elle cut him off, “I mean, I really wanna be alone with her. So that she knows that it’s all coming from me and that no one else is making me do it. She needs to see how upset I am with no one watching.”

He smiled again. “Okay. But not for too long. Harry and Lexi called for a meeting in half an hour. I better see you there,” he narrowed his eyes at her.

She smiled and kissed him as passionately as she could on the lips. It disgusted her, but she knew it would convince him. “Of course.”

Elle walked away from him and downstairs to the wine cellar that they called a prison. Sitting inside was Allie, handcuffs still on her wrists and Allie herself staring at her knees.

As soon as Allie saw Elle, she stood up. She didn’t smile, but she didn’t do her best to try to hide her excitement, if you could even call it that.

Elle smiled at Allie as she nodded at Clarke and Jason to leave the room. They understood what she meant, and as they headed for the stairs, Elle opened the door to the cellar. It was a few degrees colder in the room than it was outside of it, and Elle frowned as she saw Allie shivering, barely enough to even be noticed.

Elle took her own jacket off and handed it to Allie. “Here, you must be freezing.”

Allie stared at the jacket in Elle’s hands, then stared down at her own before smiling.

Elle widened her eyes and shook her head. “Oh, right, handcuffs. Uh,” she awkwardly moved around to where she could face Allie’s back, and wrapped it around her shoulders, “here you go.”

“Thanks, Elle,” Allie smiled at her again. It seemed like she had a lot to say, but was holding it back.

“No problem,” Elle smiled back at her. Again.

It seemed like the two couldn’t form words as they just kept awkward eye contact and smiled. Finally, Allie broke the silence. “Why are you down here? I know it wasn’t to just bring me a jacket.”

Elle sighed. “You’re right, that isn’t why I came down here,” she said as she leaned against the glass door, fidgeting with her fingers.

“Then why did you?” Allie asked again, moving closer to Elle. “I know Campbell isn’t happy about it. How did you even let him let you down here alone?”

“Luck, I guess,” Elle stared at the floor, “I never know if it’s gonna work. I just hope for the best and pray that he doesn’t-” Elle looked up and met Allie’s eyes. “Nevermind.”

It was Allie’s turn to sigh. “Look, Elle, if you’re here to apologize about the whole spitting in my face thing… it’s okay. I’m not mad.”

“I know. And I know that you knew that I had to. It’s just… for some reason, I can’t stand being up there with all of them, knowing you’re down here rotting in this cellar and there’s _nothing_ that I can do about it.”

Allie took another step forward and took Elle’s hands into her own as best she could. “This is not your fault. Okay? Look at me,” she moved her hands up to turn Elle’s face towards her own. “None of this is your fault. Campbell worked his manipulative magic and managed to do all of this. I don’t blame you for going along with it. I wanted you to.”

Elle scrunched her eyebrows, confused. “What? Why?”

Allie took a deep breath. “I knew that if you didn’t, he would hurt you. And I couldn’t watch him do that. I could not physically sit down here and do nothing if I knew that he was somewhere else hurting you.”

Elle’s face softened. “Why… why do you care what happens to me? I mean, I poisoned you. I poisoned a dozen people and almost killed them-”

“Including yourself,” Allie cut Elle off, “just because you wanted to be away from him so badly. That says a lot.” Elle nodded while Allie took a step back. “As for why I care so much…”

The two girls made eye contact again. Allie had to stop herself from stepping closer to Elle again. She knew what she would do if she got that close to her again, and she had to stop. She had to focus on the situation at hand. She shook her head and smiled, her eyes starting to tear up.

“No one deserves to go through that. Especially someone like you.”

Elle was confused yet again. A person like her? Why was she so special?

She opened her mouth to ask her what she meant, but before she could, she heard someone coming down the stairs. She noticed Allie immediately somehow throw her jacket back at her before sitting back down on the ground, and she grabbed her jacket just in time for Campbell to see them.

“It’s time to go,” he reminded Elle.

Elle smiled. “Of course.” She turned away from him to look at Allie one last time. “This isn’t over,” she said, sounding determined, and Allie knew exactly what she meant.

She knew they’d have this conversation again. And next time, Allie might just tell the ballerina how she really feels.


	2. let me hold you

“Sorry little lady, Campbell said no food for three days.”

“This is utter bullshit!” Allie screamed at Clarke. Campbell had tried to talk to her the night after Elle came to see her, and in return for giving him an attitude, which the rebellious blonde was known for, she wasn’t allowed any meals for three days. In addition, she was only allowed one water bottle per day.

To say that Allie was pissed would’ve been an understatement.

Apparently Helena had tried to talk to Allie today, but Allie figured that since they were starving her, they didn’t want Helena to see her and tell the rest of the town. Sure, they all hated her and Will for something that they didn’t even do, but none of them believed in this level of cruelty. All except for Lexie, who thought that starving Allie was a great idea, since it would be “almost as painful as having your period and having to change in front of two guys”.

Allie didn’t blame Lexie. She knew that she should’ve handled things better when Lexie told her about what the Guard had made her do, but things were so tense and stressful at the time that Allie didn’t bother to care about anything other than what she had to do to keep the town going. Except for one person.

Elle. The only innocent one during all of this. The girl that, when she accidentally poisoned people at Thanksgiving, ate the most of the poisoned pie so that she would have to suffer with everyone else and potentially die. The girl that broke down in Allie’s arms the night after she turned herself in because she was so scared that Campbell would find her. 

Allie knew she had feelings for the blonde girl, but she didn’t know what to think of it. Never in her life had she ever had feelings for a girl, and she originally thought it was just because she was upset with Will. But the more Allie thought about it, the more she remembered. 

She remembered feeling extremely bad when Elle thought that Allie was threatening her when she first questioned her about Campbell. She also remembered how she felt her heart shatter when she realized that Elle was being abused by that monster.

Allie’s face shifted from sad to angry as she remembered that Elle had to spend all of this time alone with Campbell now that she was arrested. No one could help her, not even Helena, because Campbell refused to Helena see her. 

Allie wanted nothing more than to just be able to hold Elle like she did the night she turned herself in.

* * *

 

“Allie? Hey, Allie, wake up.”

Allie opened her eyes to see Elle standing over her with a backpack slung over her shoulder. She carried a small lantern in one of her hands, carefully setting it down on the floor next to where Allie slept. 

“Elle? What are you doing here-” Allie was cut off by Elle putting her hand up to her mouth.

“Don’t worry, just be quiet. Campbell doesn’t know I’m down here.” 

Allie nodded her head and watched as the shorter girl sat down next to her and started to unzip her bag. Elle slowly removed bags of chips and granola bars and placed them closer to Allie before opening a separate compartment and pulling out two water bottles. 

Allie’s jaw dropped. “Elle… I can’t take any of this.”

Elle looked up. “Yes you can, and you will. I’m not gonna let Campbell starve you like this.”

“It’s three days. If he finds out that you gave me food, he’d hurt you. And there’s no way I’m letting you get in trouble for me,” Allie whispered, grabbing a bag of chips and preparing to put it back in Elle’s bag. Before she could, though, Elle put her hand on top of Allie’s.

“And there’s no way that I’m letting you starve down here,” Elle said sternly, keeping eye contact with Allie. 

The two girls kept the stare contest going for at least twenty seconds before Allie finally looked away, convinced that if she stared any longer she was going to subconsciously lean in. 

“Fine. But you’re eating with me. And keeping me company for as long as you can.”

Elle chuckled. “Why do you think I brought a lantern and  _ two  _ water bottles?”

Allie laughed too before freezing completely. “Wait, where is the Guard?”

Elle shook her head. “Campbell convinced them earlier today that they could sleep during the night while you were down here because you wouldn’t have enough energy or strength to do anything while he’s starving you. Don’t worry. We’re safe. You’re safe.”

Allie let out a sigh of relief. “Okay. Good.” 

After about a solid hour of just talking and eating quietly, remembering what life was like back in West Ham, Elle started to yawn.

Allie frowned. “You should probably head back upstairs.”

Elle shook her head. “No. I’m fine. I don’t want you falling asleep alone.”

Allie blushed, but thankfully the dim lighting didn’t let Elle notice. “You’re literally about to fall asleep, Elle. Please?”

Elle shook her head again and took Allie’s hand in hers. “How about I just lay down here with you for a little while until you fall asleep, and then I’ll head back upstairs?”

“You’ll fall asleep before I do.”

Elle smiled. “No I won’t. I’ll be fine. Look, I’ll even set an alarm on my phone in case I do fall asleep. That way I can wake up and be upstairs before Campbell wakes up.” Elle quickly unlocked her phone and set an alarm for four hours from that point. “There we go. Alarm is set for six.”

Allie laughed and lied down on the sleeping back, leaving some room for Elle. “Fine, but I’ll warn you, the floor isn’t comfortable.”

Elle shrugged. “I don’t care,” she whispered as she took her part of the sleeping bag as she wrapped her arms around Allie’s torso. “Goodnight, Allie.”

“Elle-” Allie was cut off by the sound of Elle’s light snores, and Allie smiled. She moved Elle’s hair out of her face before kissing her forehead.

“Goodnight, Elle.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanted more, so I decided to turn this into a multi-chapter fic. Hope y'all enjoyed! Follow me on twitter if you want to @boyslikeurie
> 
> Also, I once again am writing this late at night, so I didn't proofread. Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
